BVTI
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek et Stiles étaient en couple depuis 7 mois. Stiles vivait au loft (pas officiellement) le 90 pour cent de son temps. Le shérif avait dû s'y faire. Derek allait souvent dans la forêt, Stiles restait au loft. C'était préférable. Le jeune homme avait le don d'attirer les ennuis, les ennemis et les problèmes épineux. Alors, il s'était trouvé une passion pour… La cuisine.
**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **j'ai écrit un petit OS hier soir.. un truc assez spécial**

 **C'est un sterek**

 **Stiles, Derek et Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **La cover a été faite par moi et l'idée est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek et Stiles était en couple depuis 7 mois. Stiles vivait au loft (pas officiellement) le 90 pour cent de son temps. Le shérif avait dû s'y faire. Derek allait souvent dans la forêt, Stiles restait au loft. C'était préférable. Le jeune homme avait le don d'attirer les ennuis, les ennemis et les problèmes épineux. Alors, il s'était trouvé une passion pour…

La cuisine.

Derek était plutôt content de ça. Stiles était bon dans ce domaine et il adorait remplir le ventre de son louloup d'amour. (Surnom débile que Derek n'appréciait pas, mais il avait dû s'y faire).

Leur couple était mignon, bien qu'un peu étrange, ça restait adorable. Stiles était tout sucre et miel et Derek… était juste Derek quoi.

Ça marchait bien quand même. Stiles parlait beaucoup, Derek écoutait (ou faisait semblant parfois). Stiles était tout le temps en mouvement. Derek préférait être assit dans son canapé (ou faire des tractions). Stiles cuisinait, Derek mangeait… Et Stiles aussi mangeait en fait.

Le jeune homme faisait des plats, des entrées, des desserts et quantités de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes. Le loup était content.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Derek rentra chez lui et fut ravi de sentir une bonne odeur flotter dans son loft. Stiles était là, Stiles avait fait des beignets et Derek adorait ça. Le loup entra doucement dans la cuisine. Stiles était là. Debout devant le plan de cuisine, agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

\- L'empereur Detek va tous vous arracher la gorge avec les dents si vous ne démarrez pas le moteur de votre fusée dans les deux secondes qui suivent cet ordre, claironna Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant. L'empereur Detek ? Quoi c'était ça encore ?

\- Brrrrr, tchioufffff !

Apparemment, la fusée devait avoir décollée vu les bruits que Stiles avait produit avec sa bouche. Derek vit un bras faire voler quelque chose autour du robinet de l'évier.

\- Maintenant, posez-vous sur Kitchen Hills. C'est un ordre du grand-Garou Detek.

La ''fusée'' se posa sur une casserole retournée et Derek leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Petits humtiens de la planète Alpha, vous voici arrivé sur Kitchen Hills. Vous risquez de tomber sur des créatures lycantropiques dans les bois, mais ne vous fiez pas à leur air grognon, ce sont des douceurs au miel. Le grand Loupin Scottycall en est le roi et il est le meilleur ami de votre commandement, c'est-à-dire moi, le gentil Stilémissaire, le petit ami vénéré et officiel du grand-garou Detek. Le loup-grognon-innofenssif-et-adorable-qui-veut-faire-croire-qu'il-est-terrible. Enfin, si vous viviez avec lui, vous sauriez, tout comme votre commandement, que ce métamorphe est une crème. Il suffit de lui donner quelques gâteaux bien fait et il agite la queue. Vous pouvez aussi lui offrir votre corps, mais ce sera pas la même queue qui va s'agiter fièrement. À vous de voir… Comment ça, bêta-Liamini, je me suis perdu en chemin ? Pas du tout… les pensées de votre commandant ont juste été perverties par le Grand-Garou-méga-sexy-et…

Stiles s'arrêta de parler pour envoyer valser un truc… sûrement le bêta-Liamini et Derek tourna son regard vers la chose qui venait d'atterrir sur le sol. Un beignet !

\- Stiles ! gronda Derek, les poings sur les hanches.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh, tu étais là, dit-il d'un air innocent.

Il regarda où avait atterri le beignet jeté, le ramassa à la hâte et le remist sur la casserole retournée où se trouvait d'autres beignets à la taille et aux formes variées.

\- Donc, tu faisais quoi ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des beignets. Ça se voit pas ? plaisanta Stiles.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bon, je jouais un peu avec mais… c'est pas de ma faute en premier. C'est à cause de Scott. Il m'a téléphoné et puis il avait la télé allumé et j'ai entendu un bout de dialogue où un gamin parlait de pâtisseries volantes et… voilà… j'ai fais voler un beignet et de fil en aiguille j'en suis arrivé là. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là au fait ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu le temps d'entendre des choses. L'empereur Detek ?

\- Ah ça… ben tu vois, fallait bien un nom. Derek c'était trop évident.

\- Ils sont à quoi ses beignets ?

\- Rien, enfin je comptais les faire à la fraise, mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de les fourrer en fait.

Derek prit un beignet et en croqua un morceau.

\- Noon ! Tu viens de manger un bout de la bêta-Kirasune, comment tu as osé faire ça ? s'indigna Stiles en s'évertuant à faire lâcher les beignets à son petit ami.

\- Stiles, ce sont des beignets. De la nourriture et on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

\- Mais…et mon armée d'humtiens alors ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, regarda Derek, puis ses beignets, en prit un dans la main et l'envoya sur Derek.

\- Attaquez le grand-méchant loup ! hurla-t-il en lançant les beignets sur Derek qui cru halluciner puis Stiles se sauva dans le loft. Derek l'entendit grimper les escaliers et claquer une porte. Le loup secoua la tête, laissa les beignets par terre et quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Il trouva Stiles dans la chambre à coucher, assit sur le lit.

\- Stiles ? questionna Derek sans bouger d'un pouce.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et Derek sursauta en voyant les yeux de son amour scintiller d'une couleur rubis inédite et jamais vue.

\- Tu es méchant avec moi Derek. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je jouais avec les beignets, va râler vers Scott. Si j'étais aussi un loup-garou tu me laisserais faire tout ce que je veux et jouer avec les beignets comme je veux.

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec tes beignets là ? s'énerva le loup.

Stiles bondit sur lui et la plaqua au sol.

\- Ahah le commandant Silémissaire a mis à terre le grand-garou Detek. Je vais te prendre tes pouvoirs.

Et Stiles trancha la gorge de Derek…

* * *

Le loup se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et en cirant. Griffes et crocs sortis et yeux bleus scintillant. Il cligna des paupières et regarda autour de lui. Stiles… dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. C'était un rêve ? Il s'ébroua et réveilla doucement son amoureux.

\- Stiles…

\- Hum ? gémit le jeune humain en se tournant sur le côté droit.

\- Tu peux me promettre de ne jamais cuisiner de beignets, hein ?

Stiles se releva lentement en se frottant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des beignets.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… difficile à expliquer.

Stiles secoua la tête et se recoucha.

\- Va prendre l'air, tu passes trop de temps enfermé. Tu te mets à déconner sérieux là Derek.

Et Stiles se rendormit. Derek se leva et sortit du lit, puis du loft, puis de la ville pour aller se promener dans la forêt.

* * *

Quand il revint chez lui aux alentour de midi, Stiles était dans la cuisine. Le loup entra et Stiles se retourna vers lui, un masque de loup sur le visage et un beignet dans les mains. Il le lança vers Derek qui le rattrapa au vol.

\- Tu voulais des beignets j'ai cru comprendre ? demanda Stiles tout sourire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé en pleine nuit pour ça ?

\- Je… je t'avais demandé de ne pas en faire. Tu fais quoi avec ce masque ?

\- Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait d'être un loup.

\- Ils sont à la fraise ? questionna le loup qui savait déjà la réponse grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé.

\- Ouep.

\- Une question, le grand-garou Detek ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda le loup en reculant doucement hors de la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? Ça va pas mieux toi on dirait. T'as chopé une maladie de loup-garou ?

\- Non.

\- N'importe quoi soupira Stiles avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière, de prendre un beignet et de le faire voler au-dessus de sa tête. Regarde Derek, un beignet volant totalement identifié, s'extasia le jeune homme en tournant sur lui-même.

Derek soupira et quitta la cuisine. Les rêves prémonitoires, existaient peut-être vraiment !

* * *

 **Le titre est donc B.V.T.I : Beignets volants totalement identifiés.**

 **Je vous dis d'où me vient ce truc ?**

 **ouais je vous le dis. C'est à cause de mes enfants.**

 **Hier, un dessins animé passait sur une chaîne télé pour gamins et à un moment le héro a parler de Beignets de l'espace et mes enfants se sont écriés : Ouais des beignets volants..**

 **voilà.. et ça m'a plus lâché, il fallait que j'écrive un truc.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de suite... parce que impossible de faire une suite pour un truc pareil.**

 **merci d'avoir lu,**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
